memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/The Job
The Intrepid emerges from the corridor and approaches Earth and approaches drydock. On the bridge Admiral Kira contacts the dock master. This is the starship Intrepid, dock master come in please says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Welcome home Intrepid come about to drydock B and reduce speed to thrusters the Dock master says over the com. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins. Reduce speed to thrusters says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands into the console. Aye, sir reducing speed to thrusters Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm console. The Intrepid flies into the drydock and the Intrepid slows to a stop as the top clamp latches onto the dorsal section and the engines shut down. On deck 4 in the armory Typhuss is getting some gear as Major Money walks into the armory. Uh, sir what are you doing out of curiosity? Major Money says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Helping my brother with a job in Miami says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. She walks over to the boxes. Here let me help you with this Sascha says as she helps the Admiral with the container. He looks at her. You are worried about me aren't you Major says Typhuss as he looks at Sascha. She looks at him. I'd be lying if I said no Admiral but yeah I get you're trained to do this but if I may suggest the best way to complete this mission Sascha says as she looks at him. She shows him the new charges. These are what the 21st century military people calls them breach charges and I've also made a sound muting device that mute the sounds of the breaches Sascha says as she shows the Admiral the tech she's been designing. He looks at her amazed. Michael has someone on his team that knows how to make breach charges and I'm going to be late says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. Admiral Kira takes the gear and heads out. On the surface at their "hideout" Typhuss beams down via Asgard technology. Typhuss welcome to Miami Fiona says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Thanks and I think you will like what's in the boxes, weapons and gear says Typhuss as he looks at Fiona. The team inspects the boxes. Compression phaser rifles, stun grenades, type 2 phasers wow how did you get this off your ship? Sam says as he looks at Typhuss and the weapons that he's inspecting. Typhuss looks at him. I'm the commanding officer, I can take any weapons I please and the person I need to ask permission to use them is well me and the woman you are helping I used to date her years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Michael looks at him. She came to us over a few months ago she claimed that she was being hunted by someone or something, but so far the Earth jumpgate to the Pegasus and Delta Quadrant haven't been activated Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Well let's see what we can find out says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Sam looks at him. You could get one of your Federation vessels to check out grid 212 on the otherside of Earth Sam says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss contacts the Tempest in Captain Ryder's ready room. Admiral Kira what can I do for you? Captain Ryder says on the monitor. Admiral Kira looks at the small monitor. I need you to check out grid 212 on the otherside of Earth, that's an order Captain says Typhuss as he looks at the small monitor. The transmission ends as Michael looks at him. Don't let those Admiral bars go to your head bro Michael says as he hands him a cup of ale. He looks at him. It's the real thing not that crap your replicators make she's in a room here sleeping she's been here for 3 weeks now kinda scared to go back to Starfleet Command seeing how someone is after her she said strange creatures in suits of armor and masks were shooting at her Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. He smiles at him as he's happy to know him. I'm happy that I got to know you Michael, suits of armor says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at Typhuss. Same here and Piper and Phoebe told me what happened with Grams she was poisoned Michael says as he looks at him. Paris comes down stairs. Typhuss? Paris says as she looks at him. He turns to see her. Hi Paris, its good to see you again, you look good says Typhuss as he looks at Paris. She looks at him. Same here and you do as well Paris says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and wants to get answers. Why does Lex Luthor want to kill you says Typhuss as he looks at Paris. She shows him the isolinear chip. This is what he wants from me Paris says as she shows them the chip. Typhuss looks at the chip. What's on it says Typhuss as he looks at Paris. She looks at him. I don't know never had a chance to look at it been chased around never had enough time to search it Paris says as she looks at him. Typhuss and Michael looks at her and then at the chip. At Lex's office he's talking with the person that tracked Paris to Michael and his team. So Paris went to her ex-boyfriend's brother huh Lex says as he looks at the person. The Hirogen nods at him. I asked you hunters to do one job and you better do it or else I'll have to put you down for good Lex says as he looks at them. The Alpha looks at him. We won't fail you Mr. Luthor the Alpha says as he looks at Lex and leaves. Lex sits in his chair and looks at the footage of Paris taking the chip.